Legendary Pokemon Spawns
Gen 1 The Legendary Bird Trio Articuno '''spawns in the snowy maze area. '''Zapdos '''spawns at the end of the acid area parkour. '''Moltres spawns anywhere near the volcano. The Mew brothers Mew spawns at the top of the big tree. Mewtwo spawns on top of the clouds Gen 2 Legendary Dogs (Roaming Legendaries) Suicune '''spawns on all bodies of water and forest. '''Raikou '''spawns around the Toxic Waste zone near to the mansion, on top of the Axe Tree (the giant log cut in half with an Axe), or anywhere in the forest. '''Entei spawns anywhere near the volcano,the burnt village,or the forest The Tower Duo Ho-oh '''spawns near the volcano and the desert. '''Lugia '''spawns in the water dimension. Others '''Celebi '''at the end of the Obby within the big tree. Gen 3 Legendary Titans '''Regice is not currently available. Registeel 'is not currently available. '''Regirock '''is not currently available. R'egigigas '''is not currently available The Legendary Titans will be an event,which is currently in development. Eon Duo '''Latios spawns in the cave Latias spawns ike Latios Weather Trio Groudon spawns next to the temple at the desert, near to the sand mound. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Rayquaza spawns on the last cloud on top of the tree of life (Big tree). Others Jirachi spawns on top of the Axe Tree. Deoxys spawns over the stone bridge. Gen 4 Lake Guardians Uxie Spawns in Lord Arceus cave Mespirit Same as Uxie Azelf Same as Uxie Creation Trio Dialga '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) '''Palkia '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) '''Giratina '''spawns in the Distortion world on Temporal Tower through the portal. (parkour area) After you pass through the portal, you have to do another extremely hard parkour to get to Giratina. Using fly on either Rayquaza and Salamence is a good option or maybe Natu,Gallade or Deoxys to teleport. Arceus up the stairs of the temporal tower Dream Duo '''Darkrai spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion. Cresselia '''spawns inside or near the water portal. The Sea Guardian Duo '''Phione spawns in the water portal. Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Others Rotom '''spawns in the Haunted Mansion. '''Shaymin spawns on the flower patch pass Rotom Village. Heatran '''spawns near the volcano. Gen 5 '''Tornadus spawns on the Axe tree Thundurus spawns at the end of the Obby in toxic waste. Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze Reshiram spawns in the burnt village past volcano. Landorus spawns anywhere in the desert. Meloetta spawns at the end of the Obby in the tree of life. (in other words: on the top of the inside of the big tree) Genesect spawns in the forest. Victini spawns around the volcano. Keldeo spawns in the forest near the axe tree Kyurem spawns in the area behind the water portal there is an ice area and a cave Kyurem spawns in the cave Gen 6 Zygarde is event only Hoopa spawns anywhere in the desert temple (except the roof) Diancie spawns in Whistle-Burrow Cave. Gen 7 Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. Mega Stone Locations Charizard Y '''is shop only '''Charizard X '''is shop only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Slowbrowite is shop only. Beedrillite spawns in the swamp. Gengarite spawns anywhere in the Haunted Mansion and shop. pinsirite is not yet implemented Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y is obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny.(now unobtainible) heracronite is not yet implemented Blazikenite spawns anywhere at the volcano next to the desert. Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village. Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the dessert. Latiasite is a tournament prize. Latiosite is a tournament prize. Lucarionite spawns in the stone maze. Diancite is a tournament prize. Lopunnite'' ''on top of Axe trunk. Item Locations Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. dawn stone is in the sword room near dragon spawn (fly will help alot) gracidea is in the flower patch where shaymin spawns Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Odd Keystone Spawns In the sewer system. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shore. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Link Cable pass the fire in the lab. Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Arceus Plates shop only. Genesect Drives shop only. Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw water portal Togepi egg on the side near the waterfall. Happiny's stone on the side of the volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab where the lights are '''Prison bottle '''is on the bottom floor of the Desert Palace. '''Up-Grade '''is underground in the whistle burrow cave, pass the hoopa, deoxys, and mewtwo, then take a right turns and go behind some boxes. dubious-disc is in the ZapdosPowered area near the trash in a secret room Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations